fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fūma Mishandra
Fūma Mishandra is a Divine Spirit born from the great grimoire known in the Outside World as Lemegeton or Goetia, wielded by the Fūma Clan before their downfall. In the final battle that decided the fate of the Hōjō, Fūma Kotarō began a ritual to summon a great number of demons using the light of the Summer Triangle, but before it could be completed, the battle was lost and both clans defeated. Before his death, Kotarō entrusted his will, and his control over the wicked kitsune Nezu Akitsu, to the grimoire, and sealed it away. Over many years, the power of this wish fused with the grioire, creating Fūma Mishandra, who, 400 years later, when the Moriya Goddesses' plot intensified the light of the Summer Triangle, was approached by Nezu, who implored her to finish the ritual and restore her clan. Fūma saw through her deception, with her seal broken, and instead began the ritual to seal that wicked, nefarious fox completely. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, likely 4-A Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Danmaku, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; All gods can give "names" to things, giving them a concept of their own, and a defined border. She can also modify her own concept/name, and those of others, to limit their powers), Darkness Manipulation, Information Manipulation (She constantly gathers information from books all over the world), Light Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Phantoms and Evil Spirits with her regular attacks), Power Mimicry (Copied the spellcards of Iesua, Mitama, and Momohime), Sealing, Summoning (She can summon all sorts of demons), Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Type 1; The true form of a God exists as an idea, and a god can spread and manifest itself in any number of physical bodies, each with equal power), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Gods precede concepts and thus do not need one to exist), Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, likely Multi-Solar System level (She should be somewhat comparable to Nezu, who could take complete control over the constellations of Vulpecula and the Summer Triangle, and she is likely at least comparable to Yamata no Yato, who created and transformed into the constellation Ophiuchus). Speed: Massively FTL+ (She can keep up with Reimu and other incident resolvers), Omnipresent in her true form (Gods exist as ideas that spread themselves across all of existence without end). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Large Star level, likely Multi-Solar System level Stamina: High. Range: At least Tens of Meters with Danmaku (Her firing range should be comparable to Sakuya's, who can throw knives at least 36 meters), Planetary with information reception (She gathers information from books all over the world without moving an inch). Standard Equipment: Her grimoire. Intelligence: Fūma's nature as a grimoire grant her an innate and extensive knowledge of magic, specifically black magic that can be used to summon demons and seal others away. She also gathers information from books all across the world without moving an inch, constantly expanding her knowledge. Weaknesses: None notable. Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Oyasu Milka's Pages Category:Touhou Project Category:Book of Star Mythology Category:Abstract Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Demons Category:Duplication Users Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 4